Fudging the Limits
by blacklepperd
Summary: You can never choose who you love. Three seventh year slytherins, two seventh year gryfinndors and one sixth year gryfinndor find that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've finally started a new multi-chapter story! For those of you who liked Silver and Gold (discontinued), I added some elements from it to this new story even though the main pairing has shifted. Please remember to review so that I can know whether or not the story is worth continuing.**

"Fuck face."

"Bitch."

These were the words Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter sneered at each other as they bumped shoulders on Platform 9¾. Of course, those were the only comments exchanged, because the two characters students had far more on their minds then the member of the opposing house. Pansy for one was figuring out how she and all the other smart Slytherins were going to avoid receiving the dark mark at the end of that year. Harry was trying to figure out how he was going Lord Voldemort

Pansy Parkinson continued down the platform until she came face to face with her two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Draco had grown at least 3 inches over the summer and towered over her. Blaise however, had stayed his previouse height. "Pansy, darling! How was America?" Blaise Zabini practically shouted, throwing his arm around her shoulder.with some states but Madison Avenue had amazing stores."

"Don't you have three walk-in closets full of clothes already?" Draco asked.

"So?" Pansy replied, appearing genuinely confused

"Who's idea was it to chop off all your hair anyway?" Blaise observed, looking at Pansy's bob.

"Mine."

"It's nice." Draco complimented.

"Thanks."

"How was your summer with Isabella, Draco?" Blaise asked. "Did you bam her?"

"SHE'S MY COUSIN!!" Draco yelled, shrinking back in horror as the three teens moved onto the Hogwarts express with their luggage.

Blaise simply shrugged in response. "I would have bammed her." He mumbled.

"She's not your cousin!" Draco yelled.

"That's true."

"I love you guys." Pansy laughed putting her arms around the two boys.

"Well Pansy, I always thought you wanted to keep things platonic but if you want to go that way with Draco and I then…" Blaise trailed of as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Blaise, you completely ruined the moment."

"I know Draco. It's what I do best."

Finally, the trio of Slytherins found a compartment that seemed empty.

"Let's take this one!" Pansy said swinging open the doors . . . to reveal Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown snogging passionately. The couple didn't seem to notice the three teens.

"Let's not." Blaise said, looking a little green in the face as he slammed the compartment door and leaned against it.

"Well you know guys, I'd LOVE to help you find a compartment, but I have to go to the Heads cabin to meet the head girl and learn about my new power from McGonagall." Draco said, smirking pompously before cracking up.

"Draco, I hope you die." Pansy said, laughing as Draco walked away. He silently responded by giving her the finger. Seeing Draco move away in his robes made Pansy look down at her Muggle clothes. Although Muggles had to be complemented for their fashion sense it did make her stand out a bit. . Over the summer the Zabinis and the Parkinsons had engrossed themselves into muggle culture to avoid the suspicions the ministry had of them being death eaters. A distant cousin of Blaise's had already received the dementor's kiss. Muggles shockingly were not half bad. Their technology was amazing, convenient, and entertaining.

_Flashback_ (Earlier that summer)

"_What the hell is this?" Pansy scoffed, looking at the ugly panel newly installed on the family room wall._

"_I believe it's called a television sweetie." Pansy's mother Amelia said, staring at it oddly._

"_It's one of the most hideous things I've ever seen." Pansy groaned._

"_Better than getting the kiss." Pansy's brother Jasper mumbled. He was home for the summer with his boyfriend (Blaise Zabini's now late distant cousin Isaac). _

"_How does it work dear?" Amelia asked her husband, changing the subject._

"_Yeah that'd be good to know." Pansy added._

"_You turn it on with this." Jasper said, picking up the remote. "Then you watch the shows on the screen."_

"_Shows. Got it." Amelia stated, clearly confused._

"_They're like plays." Pansy's father Robert added. "You can also watch muggle sports."_

_One Hour Later_

"_GOAAAAAL!!!!!" Jasper, Robert and Isaac screamed, leaping up and chugging firewhiskey._

_End Flashback_

Blaise and Pansy eventually did find a compartment and immediately sat down on the seats, locking the two doors.

"I always did think Weasley would look awful with Brown." Pansy sighed, taking out a book and flipping through the pages.

"Yeah but it was obvious enough it would happen." Blaise replied. "What with the way she put out for him."

"That's awful Blaise."

"I call them like I see them," he shrugged. "Besides, I have an inside source."

"You're not dating Granger, are you?" Pansy said laughing.

"Nope, just the Weaselette."

"Ha! Good one!"

"No really Pansy, I'm dating Ginny Weasley."

Pansy fell silent. The Slytherin girl opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times. Then she tried to think of something to say.

"I'm… happy for you." She said smiling weakly. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Blaise; it was just that in Pansy's opinion, Ginny Weasley was most likely one of the biggest, most stereotypical bitches Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Well, I guess she's not as prejudiced towards Slytherins as I thought."

"She is." Blaise shrugged. "She just happens to think I'm 'different' and that she's changed me."

"How could you date someone who thinks your friends are snobs with no more than five brain cells?" Pansy snorted. How the hell could Blaise date such a complete bitch?

"Because I love her Pansy, it's not something you choose." Blaise snapped.

"Did you just say the L word?"

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID THE L WORD!" Pansy screamed throwing her arms around Blaise. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Mood swings much?" Blaise said, clearly still slightly annoyed. "You just basically called my girlfriend a bitch and now you're happy for me."

"I didn't know how you really felt." Pansy shrugged. "I kneel in front of you and beg for your forgiveness."

"Lick my left shoe."

"Blaise! I'm not going to lick your left shoe." Pansy laughed.

"Well if you don't want to be my friend anymore…"

"Are you serious?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Completely serious." Blaise shrugged. He received an awful Slytherin glare from Pansy.

"Only for you Blaise." Pansy grumbled as she knelt down. His shoe surprisingly didn't taste awful. It tasted pretty bad, but not awful.

"You're forgiven." Blaise smirked

"I better be."

"Just don't tell Draco about Ginny ok?"

"Blaise I'm not stupid." Pansy snorted.

"I think you and Ginny would be friends if you got to know each other." The male Slytherin mused.

"Maybe." Pansy grumbled

"Are you mad about the shoe thing?"

"Yes!" Pansy snapped

"Sorry."

"You should be." Pansy smirked. "Lucky for you I'm the better person so you won't have to lick my shoe."

"Lucky for me." Blaise said smiling.

"We should be arriving soon." Pansy said looking at her watch. "I should probably find another compartment and change."

"You should," Blaise commented. "I'll change in here."

"See ya." Pansy said, grabbing her uniform and robes, giving Blaise a salute, and leaving the room.

It didn't take long for Pansy to find a compartment. Because all of them appeared taken, she found one with five first years.

"Out." She snapped as the five eleven year olds sped past her. Pansy changed quickly and nearly crashed into Harry Potter on her way out.

"Are you done Parkinson?' He asked, clearly bored. "I need to change."

"No, I think I'll just sit for a while." Pansy said, smirking and falling back on a cushioned seat.

"Fine then." Harry shrugged as he whipped off his T-shirt. . . exposing some very nice stomach muscles.

"What the hell Potter!" Pansy hissed. "I'm way too young to see that!"

"I'm changing" Harry said monotonously.

"In front of me." Pansy snapped, throwing a cushion at him.

"This would be done faster if not for that pillow." Harry replied tersely, now putting on his robes.

"Fuck you Potter." Pansy said as she flipped him off.

"Why don't you just go plot something with Zabini and Malfoy, Parkinson." No sooner had the words left Harry's lips, had he found himself staring into Pansy's green eyes. There was less than an inch of space between them.

"Don't you dare patronize me Potter." Pansy whispered before leaving the compartment and slamming the door.

Pansy managed to find Blaise just as the train pulled into the station.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"I had a meeting with an annoying Gryffindor."

"I met a Gryffindor too." Blaise smirked.

"I don't need to know what you two did." Pansy replied bluntly. "Look it's Draco."

"What's the matter mate?" Blaise asked a very pale Draco Malfoy.

"Granger's Head Girls." Draco stuttered.

"So?" Pansy asked.

"She's hot now!" Draco replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue with the story because writing on fanfiction makes me feel special. That doesn't mean you don't have to review though! Reviews make me feel even more special.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on fanfiction.**

Harry met up with Hermione and Ginny once the train stopped moving. Hermione looked incredibly pale and on the verge of collapsing.

"Malfoy's Head Boy." Ginny answered before Harry could ask what was wrong with his brunette friend.

"Doesn't that mean you have to share a common room with him?" Harry asked.

"And a bathroom?" Ginny added. Hermione answered with a mumble that sounded a lot like "Yes, and I bet he hogs the bathroom."

"Let's just find Ron and a carriage." Harry said comfortingly.

"Is _she _coming?" Ginny asked angrily.

"God I hope not." Hermione sighed massaging her temples. "I'm already having a bad day. I don't need the magical world's dumbest 17-year old to make it worse."

"You guys should try to be nicer." Harry said as he scolded the two in a patronizing tone. "She's not that bad."

"You didn't have to share a room with her for _two- whole- months_" Hermione snapped, clearly angered.

"Honestly, all she ever talks about are clothes, makeup, Ron, and more Ron." Hermione said as Ginny made a face and added to Hermione's statement. "I don't need to hear about her hooking up with my older brother!"

Over the summer, Lavender Brown had stayed at the Burrow in addition to Harry and Hermione due to her parasitic attachment to her 'Won-Won', 'Wonnikins' or 'Wonny'. Harry thought she was all right, but Ginny and Hermione couldn't stand the blonde Gryffindor. They made it shockingly clear whenever Lavender and Ron were not around, and it got on Harry's nerves. However, they were mostly polite with a touch of sarcasm whenever Ron or Lavender was in the room.

"I think you're jealous Hermione" Harry accused jokingly, prodding his friend in the ribs.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione snorted as she folded her arms over her chest her eyes suddenly got huge as if someone had accused her of committing a horrible crime.

"I sure think you are." Ginny added. "At the rate they hooked up he didn't really give you time to get over him."

"That's not it at all!" Hermione snapped, confirming to Harry that it was in fact, "it". Hermione and Ron had dated for three months last year. Then Ron had suddenly broken up with her with no warning. He had hooked up with Lavender six days later and it was clear to most that Hermione was still hurt. The worst part was that Ron continued to subliminally rub it in her face "I know what you're thinking and I'm not jealous!" Hermione said, trying to convince them. "Lavender just bugs me! You know I don't like materialistic people!"

"Lavender is probably sitting in a carriage with Padma and Parvati anyway!" Ginny snapped in an attempt to stop Hermione from going on a hate filled rant.

"Yeah, they're BFF'ers.' Harry agreed. This was greeted with absolute silence.

"Don't EVER do that again." She muttered.

"Do what? Say BFF'ers?" Harry asked, grinning

"YES!" Hermione said, cracking a smile for the first time since she got on the Hogwarts Express.

"Who's BFF'ers?" Ron asked, coming from behind Harry and Ginny and putting his arms around them.

"No one important." Ginny shrugged.

"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked, a spark of hope clear in her eyes.

"She was going to sit with Parvati and Padma but I invited her to sit with us because you guys like her so much!" Ron said, smiling.

"Fantastic…" Hermione replied slowly.

"So where were you during the train ride?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject. "You completely ditched use."

"He was having making out with his new sex-slave." A voice sneered from behind.

"Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from and leave us alone Malfoy!" Hermione whined.

"Was Granger not good enough, Weasel-bee?" Pansy Parkinson asked from Malfoy's side.

"Speaking of Sex-slaves. . ." Harry hissed, lashing out.

"How dare you Potter!" Pansy spat, practically lunging at Harry.

"Relax Pansy." Draco drawled. "It's clear Potter is seeing you as a sex-slave because he wants you to be _his_ sex-slave."

"Why don't you just find Zabini and leave?" Harry snapped. He really wanted Malfoy and Parkinson to die in a horrific violent manner that would scare little children and make death eaters throw up. Zabini wasn't that bad, but he also wasn't present.

"Well Potter, you wanting me would explain what happened on the train earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Hermione asked, her curls sweeping around her shoulders as her gaze shifted from the Slytherins to Harry.

"Hey guys I'm here!" Lavender chirped in a bubbly matter as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"And the sex slave returns!" Draco laughed, clapping his hands together.

"Don't make me deduct points Malfoy!" Hermione threatened, shockingly coming to Lavender's defense.

"Whatever, let's go find Blaise." Pansy sighed, turning around. Malfoy gave Hermione one last before turning around and following Pansy.

"Thanks Hermione." Lavender said quietly.

"I'm Head Girl, it's my job. And I think we've all had enough of Malfoy for one day."

"Too bad you have to share a common room and bathroom with him." Harry smirked, just missing Hermione's hand making a swipe at his head.

"Well he is quite attractive Hermione." Lavender added. "You could toy with him."

"That's disgusting!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's true." Lavender shrugged.

"Besides, it's hard to 'toy' with someone who you share a mutual hate with." Hermione smirked.

"Eh. It's been done." Lavender stated. "Worst enemies have the best sex."

"EWWWWWW!" Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry chorused. Harry was beginning to see why Hermione and Ginny didn't like Lavender.

After their horrible encounter with the Slytherins, the five Gryfinndors headed towards the carriages. As usual, they got destracted

"How about we get a carriage before they're all gone?" Hermione pleaded.

As soon as the five Gryffindors found a carriage, Ginny and Hermione took one side, while Harry stared out the window. Next to him sat Lavender who was already trying to eat Ron's face, on which Ginny looked upon with a horrified look on her face.

"Look away Gin." Hermione whispered, shoving her friend lightly.

"I… can't…"

Harry didn't really notice. He was too busy thinking about Pansy Parkinson. There was no way in hell he wanted her. But then why did he take his shirt off in front of her on the train? She did have amazing emerald green eyes. They were much nicer than his even though people continued to fawn over them. Hermione once said they were like his, except they belonged to evil.

'_Stop it Harry. She's a skank.'_ He thought to himself…

"Earth to Harry, are you there?" Ginny asked, leaning over and knocking on Harry's head.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherins."

"Why would you think about them?" Lavender asked. "They're a nasty group of people."

"To others." Harry replied. "Slytherins are very protective of their own housemates."

"Ew. Slytherins being nice." Ron said as he made a face.

"Well Malfoy _is_ nice to Parkinson." Hermione added. "He smiled at her earlier."

"Maybe he's in love." Lavender sighed.

"That's disgusting." Harry said, bluntly and completely seriously.

"We're here!" Hermione said as the carriage stopped - and right as Ron was about to kiss Lavender.

"Awesome! Hermione could you hand me my- Hermione?" Ron asked, noticing the brunette had already left the carriage and was heading down towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3 Finally

**Hey readers! Oh my god I actually updated with a REAL chapter! Do you know what this means?!?! Neither do I. So enjoy your fanfic! Review!**

Pansy felt a finger prod her in the back.

"Pansyyyyyyyy…"

The dark haired Slytherin huffed and did her best to ignore one of her closest friends, who like her was incredibly bored during potions. Unfortunately, Blaise appeared to have a very annoying way of dealing with his boredom. She felt his finger poking her again.

"Paaaaaannsyyyyyyyyyy…"

"BLAISE WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" Pansy snapped angrily, only to pale when she realized that she had snapped a little too loudly, and that the entire class was staring at her.

"Ms. Parkinson please refrain from shouting in my class." Professor Snape drawled. "Next time points may be deducted." At this Pansy shrugged and went back to studying the properties and uses of lime root, knowing that Professor Snape would never deduct house points from Slytherin. Unfortunately the Gryffindors were not so lucky…

"It's not as if Parkinson can help it that his class sucks ass," Pansy heard Harry Potter whisper to his red-haired sidekick. This wasn't the first time she had heard Potter talk about her either Classes had been in session for a little over a week and Pansy had noticed that ever since the incident on the train, the messy haired Gryffindor had been paying much more attention to her. It would have been unnerving had she cared a bit more.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, if you think I have such poor teaching methods then perhaps you should try forcing knowledge upon a class of ungrateful and arrogant 7th year Gryffindors. Fifteen points from your house each!" Snape barked to Harry and Ron before continuing his lesson.

Pansy looked to her left to see Draco wearing his classic Malfoy smirk and they high fived under the table.

"Nothing beats watching Potter and Weasel let down their house, eh Pans?"

"Nothing in the world." She replied, smirking.

"By the way Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson, since you two enjoy making such trouble I've decided to make you partners for the duration of the year."

"Damn it, I know Snape hates us but that was absolutely ridiculous!" Ron fumed as he, Lavender, Harry and Hermione emerged from the potions classroom.

"Actually Ron, as much as I hate to admit it Professor Snape had full right to deduct points!" Hermione responded coldly. "Although Harry's punishment was crueler than hell itself."

"Whose side are you on anyway Hermione?" Ron snapped.

"Logic's. You and Harry questioned a teacher's skill, which is disrespectful, no matter whom the teacher is. Any teacher would have deducted points."

"It doesn't matter." Lavender said, giving Hermione a smirk as she wrapped her arm around Ron's. "Won-Won's point is that Snape is a bastard, which he is."

"Um no, his point was that Snape was being unfair, which I partially proved wrong."

"Well why the hell are you defending Snape?" Ron snapped, taking a step towards Hermione.

"I'll give you three guesses. No wait, that's not enough time for _your_ brain to figure it out." Hermione snapped back, also taking a step. Harry rolled his eyes and planted himself between his two friends. Things had been tense over the summer but the starting of classes had brought things to a whole new level. Things were worse now because Lavender had joined Ron's act of subliminally taunting Hermione and Harry was sure that Hermione was going to hex her any day now.

"Hermione what class do we have next?" Harry asked distracting his two friends from each other.

"Lunch, Harry." Hermione answered, giving him an obvious look. "That's why we're mere seconds from the great hall." Harry replied by shrugging and looking at his feet.

"Well Granger you're going to have to find another way around!" The group looked up to see Malfoy leaning against the doorway, smirking slightly.

"Or what?" Hermione replied icily. She was clearly already annoyed, but appeared to be getting used to Malfoy's shenanigans.

"Or I'll have to keep this, and that would be a shame." He said, smiling and fondling Hermione's favorite quill.

"Though I'll never know how you managed to get that quill from my room I'm going to have to demand it back right now!" Said Hermione as she lunged her arm forwards.

"Or what?" Malfoy replied, mimicking Hermione.

"This." Hermione said, proceeding to kick the Slytherin in the shin and grab the quill before navigating around him with her friends.

"Only the shin Hermione?" Harry laughed, "Your getting soft!" Hermione was about to respond when another Weasley joined the group of Gryffindors.

"Malfoy wants you!" Ginny sang, as she came up behind the five other Gryffindors as they sat down at their table.

"Please. If anything he's been such a pest these past few days!" Hermione snorted. Harry could have sworn he had seen his friend blush.

"Ginny has a point though." Ron added

"Shut up!"

"Well his taunting has become more of a flirting sort of taunt than actual ignorant and hateful taunting."

"Where do you even get these theories?" Harry asked Ginny. "You know so much about Slytherin these days you may as well be in it!"

"Trust me Harry." Ginny replied, "I'm not a Slytherin, but I do have my ways."

"Well Malfoy does pay a lot of attention to you." Harry said, turning his attention back to Hermione.

"He pays no more attention to me than you pay to Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione countered.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Ginny added. "What's up?"

"Nothing is up." Harry replied heatedly.

"Right…" Hermione smirked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Seriously there is nothing going on between Pansy and I!"

"I'm sure nothing is going on between you and_ Pansy_." Hermione smirked. Of course, only Harry caught that they had realized his slip in calling her by her first name. But that was forgotten when Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank Merlin! For a second I thought you had actually fallen for that Slytherin bitch!"

"Well what would you have done if it ended up that he WAS attracted to her?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure." Ron shrugged. "It seems so ridiculous that one of my friends would fall for one of them."

"Oh…" Ginny sighed, glancing over towards the Slytherin table where a similar conversation was taking place.

"Draco man, you need to learn how to be more subtle." Blaise urged his blonde friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please Draco." Pansy mused. "If you continue to act in that manner the entire school will know just how much you want Hermione Granger!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Draco as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Well we've noticed because we're your friends, but give it some time and the whole school WILL know."

"Well you do have to cut Draco some slack." Blaise mused. "This is Draco's first time actually having to pursue a girl. With most girls all he has to do is wink and next thing you know, he's got himself a new girlfriend." Blaise chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"It's not my fault that I was born into a life where I automatically get whatever I want." Draco shrugged happily.

"Well that's not going to work this time is it?" Pansy snapped

"Draco wants what he can't have." Blaise sighed

"Stop taunting me!" Draco snapped angrily. "For your information I can _have_ her – it's _keeping_ her that's the problem!"

"Oh really?" Blaise and Pansy mused replied together.

"We made out in the common room three days ago." Draco said; he smirked for a second but then he frowned. "Since then, she's been either avoiding me like the plague or being incredibly cold."

"Well forcing yourself on someone isn't exactly looked well upon in society these days." Pansy sighed rolling her eyes.

"I did NOT force myself on her!" Draco hissed, slamming his fist on the table and startling some first year Hufflepuffs that were walking by. "It was more of a 'caught in the moment' thing… but I have a plan that will change all of that. Besides Pansy, you should worry less about me and more about your potions grade." At this Draco and Blaise both broke out in an incredible fit of laughter.

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter!!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating quickly. I'll try to step it up. By the way, I love feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions, and even flames. So be sure to review.**

Chapter 4

"This assignment is all wrong…" Hermione sighed as she finished looking over Ron's homework. She was clearly wondering why she even bothered to help him.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Ron asked angrily.

"The assignment was to write how about the pixie lily is used in love potions not how it's toxic when added with lime root! It's all in yesterday's notes! How did you manage to miss it?"

"Well unlike you I don't suck up to teachers!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his friends began yet another unnecessary argument. Tonight was supposed to be a quiet study session in Hermione's head common room with just Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself. It was obvious that this wasn't going to happen.

"It's not sucking up! It's called being a good student! Why do I even continue to help you if all you do is insult me?" Hermione lashed out. "Would it kill you to be a little thankful?"

"Why do I continue to ask you for help if you just insult my intelligence?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"See? There you go again!!"

"It's not my fault you don't prioritize!"

"Well I'm sorry that some things are more important to me than potions!"

"Like what? Lavender Brown?" Hermione asked. She visibly sneered at Lavender's name.

"At least she thinks I'm smart!"

"Ron that's not a very good defense." Ginny sighed. "The girl is all beauty and no brains."

"Well Hermione has brains but no beauty!" Ron snapped. There was a pregnant pause, which was followed by Hermione gathering her things, going into her room, and slamming the door.

"Nice going douche bag!" Ginny hissed at her brother before running into the bedroom after Hermione.

"Bloody Hell! Harry did you see that?"

"Yeah. I did." Harry said curtly. Though his words could be interpreted in either way, his tone gave away where he stood on what had just happened. Ron reacted by screaming something incomprehensible, and storming of (forgetting his possessions). The last Harry saw of him for the remainder of the night was the back of his red head and ears as he stomped off towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry all by himself in the head common room which was way too big to be alone in.

After about ten minutes of sitting in the large room it became evident that Hermione would not be leaving her bedroom until morning. So Harry decided to leave. However, as he left he realized that he wasn't ready to face Ron in the common room.

"He's probably making out with Lavender anyway. No way I want to see that!" Harry mumbled to himself, frowning at the thought. Because he technically had nothing better to do, Harry decided to go to the lake. Hopefully it would lift his mood.

Once he arrived though he realized that it was doing just the opposite. Seeing the lake reminded him of when he had to rescue Ron during the tri-wizard tournament. That was before his life had truly started to take turns for the worse.

'_I wonder what Pansy Parkinson is doing right-. Where the hell did that thought come from?' _Harry wondered. This wasn't even the first time he had found himself thinking about her, noticing her chest or looking at her ass. Yes she was attractive, Harry had always thought of her as remotely good looking, but this year she seemed absolutely gorgeous. _'I can't be attracted to her right?' _Harry asked himself. _'No of course not.' _This wasn't the first time he had asked himself this question. In his frustration Harry picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. The flat rock skipped once before falling beneath the surface of the water and out of sight.

"That was pathetic." A voice said from behind him. Harry recognized it immediately.

"Parkinson I really don't care." Harry sighed. Pansy replied by picking up a rock and throwing it. It skipped seven times.

"Once again. I don't care." Harry snapped. That was a lie.

"You know you do." Pansy retorted calmly sitting down next to him. Harry practically blew his mind when he realized that all she was wearing was a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts. _'She looks amazing. Even without glamours'_ Harry thought _'Wait, no she doesn't!'_

"Parkinson why are you even here?"

"The question is more why are _you_ here?" Pansy replied tersely. "I'm here every other night."

"I'm just not tired." Harry answered, already agitated by the Slytherin.

"Is Weasel on your case?" Pansy asked.

"No!" Harry snapped. Pansy smirked at his reaction. "Yeah. He is." Harry confessed with a sigh.

"Let me guess." Pansy sighed, looking out onto the lake and tucking some loose hair behind an ear, giving her a very elegant look. "You took Granger's side in a fight and despite the fact that he was out of line to start with, Weasel is mad at you."

"Yeah. How do you know this?"

"A combination of what's been going around school and the fact that it is written all over your face." The two sat in silence for a while and Harry's mind started to wander. What was Pansy thinking? Was she thinking about him? Was she good at potions? His train of thought ended when he realized that they were potions partners for the rest of the year.

"So are you good at potions?" He asked her.

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't need to be. But I am, lucky for you." Pansy answered.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Sighed Harry. He could have sworn that Pansy had cracked a smile at his reply.

"So what's going on with Granger and Weasley?" Pansy asked

"None of your business." Harry replied.

"Because from the view of the school it looks like Granger got cheated on and then dumped. Also, it looks like Brown has broken up your happy little trio."

"She hasn't!" Harry snapped.

"Then why has Granger replaced you and Weasel with Weaselette?"

"She hasn't!" Pansy sighed at Harry's response and leaned back onto the grass.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Pansy asked

"No!" Harry yelled angrily. Pansy smiled lightly at Harry's enragement.

"You are going to tell me." She said, smirking at him.

"I don't even really know what happened okay?" Harry sighed, "It's way past lights out. We should leave."

"We should." Pansy agreed

"Do you want me to take you to the dungeons?" Harry asked.

"Don't think for a minute that tonight turned us into buddies Potter!" Pansy scoffed as she stood up. "You're very needy. Did you know?"

"Whatever Parkinson." Harry sighed. The two dark haired teens walked in silence until they got to the point where their paths separated. They were about to leave each other when they heard a meow.

"Shit!" Pansy swore under her breath before Harry grabbed her and threw his cloak around them.

"Potter what the- mmph!" Pansy didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry had put his hand over her mouth. She mumbled under his hand for a little but was quiet when the two teenagers heard Filch's footsteps. The man entered the corridor behind his cat and walked right passed Harry and Pansy just barely missing Pansy's back. Harry blushed thoroughly when it dawned on him just how close to him Pansy was.

"I heard two voices Mrs. Norris. But nobody's here…" Harry waited until Filch's footsteps faded and then he released Pansy.

"Potter are you insane?" Pansy hissed. "I thought you were going to rape me! And where did you get an invisibility cloak?"

"You're welcome for saving your ass!" Harry snapped. "And don't flatter yourself!"

"Thank you! Now kindly fuck off so I don't have to worry about you until potions tomorrow!" With that, Pansy turned and stalked off.

"'Night Parkinson." Harry yelled into the corridor Pansy had disappeared to.

'_Yup, I'm definitely interested!'_ Harry thought before proceeding to the Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ack! I'm late. Whooooops….**

As usual, breakfast was awkward. It had been three days since the night at the lake and Ron still refused to talk to Harry. Every now and then Harry would look past Ginny's head (she was sitting across from him) and steal a glance at the Slytherin table, subconsciously hoping to catch Pansy staring back. However, the Slytherin girl never looked up from the seemingly hilarious conversation she was having with Malfoy and Zabini, who had taken on the role of bodyguards in Harry's mind.

"Harry you're staring again," Ginny whispered, lightly kicking Harry under the table.

"Oh really? What am I staring at?"

"Harry, stop," Hermione sighed. "You're so obvious! I bet even RON has noticed that there is something up between you and Parkinson."

"Nothing is going on between Parkinson and I."

"Really?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Because three nights ago when you went to go rendezvous with her you left the Marauders Map in the head common room." said Ginny.

"You need to be more careful about that." Hermione scolded. "What if Malfoy had found it before I did?"

"Sorry. And for you information I was with her three nights ago but we are _not_ together!"

"I never said you were." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes you did!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can make out with someone and not be with them." Hermione said while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, leaving a lip-gloss smear on her cup that Ginny saw.

"Since when do you wear makeup Hermione?"

"Since now I guess." Hermione replied calmly.

"I did not make out with her!" Harry snapped

Ginny sighed dramatically at this statement while Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. But her expression went stone cold as she caught a slight glance at the other side of the table.

"God that's disgusting, you'd think they'd have some decency!" Ginny commented, looking down the hall at her brother and his girlfriend.

"I hate her." Hermione sighed. But only Harry caught her mumble "She

ruined everything."

When Harry and Hermione arrived at potions, a mob of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had formed by a single sheet of parchment hanging on the door. Harry and Hermione had to fight to get to the middle of the mob where they found Neville on the verge of tears.

"Neville, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Millicent Bulstrode is my potions partner…" He said brokenly.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed, but quickly rushed off grabbing Harry's arm. She was clearly incredibly anxious to see who her potions partner was. After making their way through the remains of the mob, Hermione finally got to see the parchment. Her face fell.

"Blaise Zabini." She sighed. She didn't sound any better than Neville had.

" 'Mione that's awful!" Harry exclaimed, "Who did Ron get?"

Hermione paused as she searched for Ron's name. "Of course." She grumbled. "He got Lavender."

As if on cue, the horrible love-struck couple appeared, holding hands.

"I heard you got Zabini Hermione" said Ron, a smirk very visible on his face.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him hitting on you." Lavender smiled "But who would?"

"Well Brown, at least you won't have to worry about passing this year. Oh wait, you do want to pass. I can never tell due to the fact that your marks are always so hideous." Draco Malfoy drawled, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy defending you?" Harry asked. Hermione, who was clearly surprised herself, replied by shushing him.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped, red in the face.

"I'll say whatever I want to say weasel. If you have a problem with it there's always the option of fleeing like the weasel you truly seem to be."

Ron huffed and walked away with Lavender. They had stopped holding hands.

"You're welcome by the way Granger." Malfoy said turning to head to potions, but right before he left he gave Hermione one of the most obvious winks Harry had ever seen.

"Hermione what just happened?" Harry stuttered.

"To hell if I know." Hermione shrugged as the two walked into potions.

"Sit by your partner please!" Snape said as his students slowly and reluctantly entered. Harry saw that Pansy was sitting in the back of the room looking bored. He walked towards her attempting to look impressive.

"Good morning Pansy."

"Potter stop looking like a fool." Pansy said, giving him a curt nod as a method of acknowledgement. The two continued to sit in silence waiting for the rest of the class to slowly enter. Harry continuously stole glances at Pansy while Snape spoke.

"Today we will be making an antidote for veritaserum. Although the potion does wear off eventually, ingredients can be added to prolong the effects. Being under veritaserum for extended periods of time can not only be a nuisance, but very bad for the drinker's body depending on the added ingredients. The antidote gets the potion out of the system before the time limit expires. The ingredients and instructions are in are in your textbooks. When you are done brewing it, one partner will test the antidote by drinking veritaserum and then drinking the antidote, ask your partner some questions until the antidote kicks in. Begin… now."

"Piece of cake." Pansy smirked before glaring at Harry. "Would it KILL you to go get the ingredients?"

"Sorry." Harry muttered before getting up and leaving for the ingredient cabinet. Coincidentally Hermione was also getting ingredients.

"How go things with Zabini?"

"Decent." Hermione shrugged. "The work is being split down the middle. Last year Ron made me do everything."

"I'm pretty sure Pansy is going to dominate this class." Harry sighed

"PANSY huh?" Hermione giggled

"Stop it!" Harry hissed. Hermione responded by lustfully licking her lips and leaving with her ingredients.

'_What has been up with her lately?'_ Harry asked himself as he walked back to his own table.

"Took you long enough!" Pansy snapped already ridding the bisel stalk of the fuzzy white hairs that covered it. When she was done she quickly sliced it and dropped it in the cauldron. The potion turned bright purple.

"Well why the hell aren't you doing anything?" Pansy snapped at Harry. "Chop something, skin something, peel something, just do something!"

Harry quickly grabbed a couple of lavender beans and started slicing them purely out of fear.

"Potter the beans are the last ingredients. Because I did nearly everything _you_ can stir." Harry looked at the cauldron. It contained a translucent blue substance with a thin layer of mist on top.

"Just remember to stir clockwise until the mist is gone and the potion looks like water." Pansy commanded before looking around the room. "We'll be the second group finished."

"Who's ahead?"

"Blaise and your bushy haired friend" Pansy sniffed.

"Makes sense."

"Just stir Potter" Pansy drawled. Harry began to stir just as Snape walked by.

"Ms. Parkinson this is exquisite: your skill in potions remains unmatched. Mr. Potter, you could truly learn something from this young woman. 20 points go to Slytherin."

Time passed and eventually the potion was ready. Harry filled two bottles with the potion, left one on Snape's desk for grading, and placed the second bottle on the table next to a bottle of veritaserum he had gotten from the cabinet earlier.

"Okay." Pansy sighed. "Drink it so we can get this over with."

"I thought you were going to drink it!" Harry said a little too quickly.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Pansy countered, smirking. If smirking were an Olympic sport, Pansy easily would have gotten gold.

"No. Do you?" Harry asked. Pansy scoffed in response.

"Of course not!"

"Then drink."  
"Why don't you?" Pansy snapped.

"Why don't you?!" Harry lashed back. The raised volume of his voice earned a harsh glare from Snape, who was watching from the front of the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ Potter if you're that much of a prick…" Pansy sighed. She angrily grabbed the bottle and downed its contents.

"Okay, I guess my first question is… are you a death eater?"

Pansy rolled her eyes in a bored fashion. "No Potter I'm not a death eater. Ask me something a little more original next time." She finished her answer by glaring at him. Harry waited 30 seconds before asking her another question.

"What's going on between Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Hell if I know, but he's obviously completely captivated her. Next time how about you MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!!!" The volume of Pansy's voice turned a couple of heads but the students soon went back to their work. When using veritaserum it was common that fights broke out.

After 30 seconds, Harry asked his third question

"What do you honestly think about me?"

"I'm not going to answer that Potter. Thank god I'm so good at potions."

After giving each other one last glare, the two potions partners got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Professor Snape we're finished. Our antidote was able to get rid of the veritaserum after about 30 seconds." Pansy said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Impressive, Ms. Parkinson" said Snape. "Your results matched those of Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini."

At this comment Harry glanced over at Hermione's table to see a very smug looking Blaise Zabini, Hermione however looked incredibly frustrated.

'_She must have drunk the veritaserum. I wonder what he asked her.' _Harry thought.

As soon as Snape dismissed class, Harry gathered his things and left. Seeing a mess of brown curls that was obviously Hermione, Harry ran to catch up with her. It wasn't easy being that Hermione walked at a very fast past when she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry panted when he finally caught up to her.

"Blaise knows what happened between Ron and me."

"He asked you that?" Harry asked, astounded. "I'll beat him senseless if you want me to."

"It's all right." Hermione chuckled. "Since it will probably be all over school by dinner I'll tell you on the way to charms."


End file.
